1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ultracapacitors and hybrid capacitors, and particularly to high energy density and high power density ultracapacitors and hybrid capacitors employing cellular honeycombed separator structures with current collectors supported thereon, and to methods for producing the same.
2. Technical Background
Ultracapacitors, also commonly referred to as electric double layer capacitors, are potentially useful for many applications where pulse power or power leveling is desirable or required. These applications range from small devices such as cell phones to large devices such as hybrid vehicles. The energy and power density of ultracapacitors known today is not as high as would be generally desired for various applications, including hybrid vehicles. A durable, easily manufactured, high energy density and/or high power density device is thus desirable.